Why did you have to leave us?
by Omi-chan 17
Summary: Someone has died and Ken is telling about what happened. Ran/Omi and Yohji/Ken pairings. Slight Shounen-ai (I know I suck at summaries)


Why did you have to leave us?  
  
You know the drill... Unfortunatly I don't own any of the Weiß characters.  
  
This is a Omi/Ran and Yohji/Ken fic. It will be mostly told in Ken's POV. But when there's a flash back it may be told on someone else's. I will mark new talkers with the ~~~~ symbol. Okay here we go.   
  
  
  
It is that time again. It's Christmas again. I've hated Christmas ever since IT happened. It's been 2 years now and it still bothers me. It comes to me and replays in my mind every Christmas. I wonder where they are? Are they happy there? I will never know until I am there with them. I hear a slight knocking at my door. It is Yohji. The only person that cares about what happened. Come in Yohji I hear myself saying. "Ken it is not healthy to lock yourself up on Christmas away from everyone especially me." Yohji says trying to lighten my mood knowing exactly what I am thinking about. He walks over and embraces me. "Ken you have to let it go their gone and there is nothing we can do about it." I know Yohji but I just can't let it stop bothering me. I am fine until this day. "Ken tell me exactly what you remember." I hear him say. Okay I say. We sit down on my bed, he wraps his arms around me and listens to every word I say.   
  
**** Flashback****  
  
Omi, Ken, Yohji! Let's get moving before it is to late! I see the three come running up the stairs. "Gomen" they say in unison. We all walk out to Yohji's car and he jumps in and drives. We have arrived at our targets company and know we are going to go through our normal everyday thing. Go in kill the leader and leave before the police arrive. We all thought it was going to be that simple. Omi I say looking at my lover carefully. You are going to get us through the defenses. I look at him with all the emotions swimming through my eyes at that moment. Be careful I hear myself say. I look at Ken and Yohji follow me. Omi puled out his computer working very diligently trying to find away around the security. We found the leader and I killed him as every mission goes. We were running back to where Omi was, but when we got there we had a surprise. There was Schwartz. They were there holding Omi captive. Omi tried to escape. He finally wiggles loose from Nagi the youngest of the team. He began to run towards us looking as if he was going to say something to us. The we all herd a shot from a gun. Jumping we look around. That's when we see Omi crumple to the ground. I look up to see Schuldich holding a gun smoking from being shot. The Schwartz boys ran.   
  
  
I look at Yohji then Aya. I see shock on Yohji's face, but I see pure helplessness on Aya's as he runs to his fallen lover. Yes, lover. I didn't believe it the first time Yohji told me, but now I do. I watch them for a while and they were obviously a couple. Aya was now holding the boy speaking to him. He looked scared to death. Then again I was scared to death. He was like a brother to me I couldn't lose him now. I can't hear anything they are saying I pick out a few words but I am not really trying to listen.   
  
  
I look at Ken. He looks as if he is about to cry. Aya doesn't look much better, actually I think Aya is crying. He is hold Omi so close ad speaking to him softly. I hear him say to Omi you can't die on me. I won't let you die on me. He bends down and kisses Omi very deeply. I can tell Omi responds. I hear Aya say three words to him I didn't think possible. "I love you" he told Omi softly. Omi speaks back to him, "I love you too Ran." I almost lost my composure that I had been holding right then. Right as Omi had said I love you to Ran his hands went limp and died. I felt my walls fall and I sobbed.  
  
  
I am now looking at Ran who is holding me so close. I know I am dying. I hear him say you can't die on me I won't let you. Then he kisses me. I kissed him back with as much emotion as he did. He told me he loved me and I responded with the same. Then all went black.  
  
  
I am now looking at a limp body in my arms. I begin to sob. I have lost my only love. That's when I am brought out of my trance by gun shots. I look at the others who are stricken with the same feeling I am. I pick up Omi's limp dead body and we run for our lives. I would have liked to stay there and die with my lover, but I couldn't not with the others right there with me.   
  
  
We ran all the way back to Koneko. I run to my room and shut and lock my door. I threw myself on the bed and began to cry. Why did it have to be him? I asked myself. I hear someone knocking on my door I didn't want to answer it. I look up from where I am laying and realize it was morning. It was Christmas morning. I hear Yohji's voice come from the outside of the door, "Let me in Ken. I have to tell you something." I open my door to my lover who looks like he has been crying. He comes in and wraps his arms around me. I hear him mumble, "We have lost them both." It took me a minute to register what he said. "Nani?" I ask him. He looks at me with sad eyes. "Aya-kun committed suicide last night Ken. He couldn't take the death of Omi." He said beginning to sob. I threw my arms around him and cried with him. How did you find out? I asked him. "The police called this morning and said that he had run off of a cliff in his car. It killed him as soon as he hit the bottom." Oh my God I thought two in one night. Two of my teammates. One of which I was very close to the other whom I would do anything for because he was a friend.   
  
One month later  
We moved to a new place gaining new partners in place of Omi and Ran. We are still working in Koneko, but it is just in a new location. I guess we are all right. We still kill our new teammates are nice they just aren't the boy and man that we were so used to. I guess everything would be okay.   
  
  
Even though we've moved he's still down. I guess it will just take time to get over. I walk over and put my arms around Ken and whisper in his ear I love you.   
  
***End Flashback***  
  
Yohji it will never be the same they are gone and I can't except that. "Yes you can," I hear him say to me. I look into his green eyes and he is now crying. I wrap my arms around him and we cry together. We will be okay tomorrow. We will always think of them and never forget the ones we loved and worked with for so long. We will never look at Christmas like we did before they died. Our Christmases will be filled with sorrow for the rest of our lives. One day we will be with them. For now we will fight for them and pray that they are happy and together.  
  
  
~Owari~  
  
Chibi Sana  
  
Wow I am through with it. I thought it would never end. Please review and tell me what you think.   
  



End file.
